This invention relates to a decorative display and storage case for attractively displaying and protectively storing earrings of the type which are made for pierced ears.
Earrings for pierced ears are characterized by being attached to a pierced earlobe by a prong or pin element of wire having retainer means for keeping the prong in the pierced earlobe as contrasted with other types of earrings which are attached to the earlobe by a friction clip or a screw. In view of the different manner of attachment to the ear, different problems arise in displaying and/or storing earrings for pierced ears as contrasted with the others which may be slipped on or off of a display card or board. Storing or showing earrings for pierced ears in loose form is not desirable because they may be either damaged or lost when handled loosely, and further the loose form of showing the earrings to the customer or owner will not display the earrings in the form in which they will be worn unless the customer or owner tries on the earrings. Since the prong or pin must be fitted into holes through the earlobe, it is difficult to try on a large number of such earrings for pierced ears as well as being time consuming. Accordingly, it would be preferable to allow the customer or owner to view the earrings by storing and displaying them in the manner in which they will be worn so that at least some of the selection process may be made by easy viewing in order to limit the number of earrings which must be tried on for making the final selection.